Comforting Corruption
by Thecattygrl
Summary: In the Age Of The Jaguar, the gods are said to be returning. El Dorado has waited for generations for them, but they are only human. Corrupt and flawed, Tulio would be happy if he never saw them, again, but his brighter half is set on going. Who is he to stop the golden god? Migulio Slash - God!Verse
1. Extended Summary

In the Age Of The Jaguar, the gods are said to be returning. El Dorado has waited for generations for them, but they are only human. Corrupt and flawed, Tulio would be happy if he never saw them, again, but his brighter half is set on going. Who is he to stop Miguel?

All is not well, however. In his return, the golden god finds himself far too happy. The others send one to stop him - To bring about corruption. Cortes, a shadow god who lost his other half long ago. With no golden god to keep him in the right, he's as twisted as they come. If that wasn't bad enough, a certain mortal girl thinks she can corrupt the gods to get to past the immortal gates of paradise.

Miguel and Tulio come to realize that gods and men really aren't so different after all as they travel through an adventure of love, loss and the city of gold.

A "The Road To El Dorado" fan fiction featuring Miguel and Tulio.

Warnings: God!verse, Miguelo, Boyxboy, Sideships for plot purposes, angst, potential character death (maybe I'll kill someone off - We'll see).

The Road To El Dorado and all affiliated with it is property of Dreamworks. No copyright infringement intended.


	2. Chapter One

The Heavens were perfect. A home for the gods and whispered about through generations of humanity. The streets were made of gold and the wine was sweet. No mortal man could ever see the world above - They would not understand its divinity.

Miguel was a golden god and a steadfast friend of the creatures below. From his celestial abode, he watched the beings below with wonder and awe. They were truly extraordinary.

The age of the Jaugar was coming soon. What seemed like lifetimes, to the mortals, ago, Miguel had visited the planet, accompanied by a very close friend - by a lover. Humanity had just begun and he'd wanted to help them - To start them on their way. Miguel, pure of heart and the kindest of all the god, gave the people El Dorado - In the hope that they would one day be as close to the divine as the men of Earth could be.

But the other gods were angry with him. They locked him within Heaven, keeping him from teaching the people below. They tortured his beloved humans with disease and poverty. However, none of them could touch El Dorado, as only a god's other half could ever revoke their gift - And his darker lover would never dream of such a thing... However much he despised the monkeys below. Miguel was reprimanded, beaten and alienated. Of course, his other half tried to protect him - to hold off the others - but even with all his power, he could only do so much. The golden god was distanced from his people and his priests were forced to address his dark half. In the age of the jaguar, he would be released - To see just what his gift had done to the creatures he loved. They thought it would be a far superior punishment than any other - To have to strike down the abominations when they disappointed him. Miguel doubted that day would come.

And the year of the jaguar was about to begin - He would be allowed to leave the Heavens, once again. To walk among his people. He had intended to go alone, but Tulio would not hear of it.

"You aren't going by yourself," the shadow god hissed, his arms crossed, "This entire adventure is stupid. Let us just stay in the Heavens, Miguel. You don't really want to go down there."

"But I do!" Miguel insisted, "Tulio! Can't you see? These are my people! I want to know what they thought of my gift! I want to know their names and their stories! I want to run with their children in games of ball. I never got to before the others..." Miguel trailed off, noticing the snarl starting to form on his face, warning the blonde against continuing that sentence.

"You don't know what's become of them since then, Miguel," Tulio sighed, rubbing his temple. He needed to make the other understand. Their disgusting nature would crush him. Even his priest, the most holy and dedicated of his people was corrupt and cruel. Tulio couldn't imagine letting him walk into that kind of pain - No matter how much he wished to go.

"You don't know that!" Miguel insisted, "Hearing this from a man who thinks the gods so superior, of course he'd say that! If you would just-"

"No," Tulio denied, his patience wearing thin.

"But Tulio-!" Miguel pleaded. He'd have just left, already, if he didn't know that the shadow I'd could summon his home with the flick of a wrist and then proceed to yell at him, which was far from pleasant. Not that Tulio would evr lay his hand on him, of course, but none the less."

"NO!" He snapped, Miguel cowering a bit at the anger in his tone, "You are not returning to the Earth! You're staying here! Forever! End of discussion! Do you understand?" Miguel's face fell and he stared back at the blue eyes of the other god, tears pricking at his eyes.

"Yes," he looked at the ground, sniffling.

"Oh, come on... Miguel, please don't cry," Tulio's anger left him and he stepped forward, placing a palm against the other's cheek and making him look back up.

"I'm not," Miguel insisted, rubbing his arm across his face to try and get rid of the evidence, "Really... I'm fine."

"I just don't want you to be disappointed," Tulio tried to explain himself.

"You're probably right," Miguel whimpered, taking a disheartened glance at the ground. Tulio growled, hating to see his lover like this.

"Fine," he hissed, narrowing his eyes, "You can go... But I'm coming with you! There is absolutely no way you're running off on your own to some foreign place with a bunch of animals as your company."

"Really?" Miguel looked up, hopefully.

"Really," came the reply.

"Oh, thank you, Tulio!" Miguel exclaimed, launching himself into his partners arms, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret it, I promise!"

Tulio smiled just a tiny bit at Miguel's sudden joy, any sign that'd he'd been upset earlier pretty much disappeared.

He just hoped this decision would not backfire on him.


	3. Chapter Two

"Altivo?" Miguel crept into his dragon's stable, whispering, "Altivo?" There was a crash and the creature in questioned whinnied, coming up to lick him in the face.

"Shh, shh, shh!' Miguel hushed him, glancing back to see Tulio brooding near the exit to the stable. He turned back to the dragon, "Tulio is pouting. Good news, though. We're going on an adventure! Come on."

"Ready?" Tulio inquired, watching the blond approach him, once again.

"I think so," Miguel grinned, patting the dragon he sat atop.

"Miguel. We can't show up with a dragon," Tulio stated.

"What? Why not?" Miguel questioned.

"Because it's not becoming," Tulio returned, "Altivo? Horse. Now." Altivo stuck his nose up.

"Why you little-" Tulio growled.

"It's okay, Tulio," Miguel insisted, holding up a hand to calm him down. Patting the dragon on the head, he spoke to him, "Altivo? Horse, please." The dragon changed form beneath him and clomped his hooves in obedience. Miguel smiled at Tulio, "See?"

"Hmm," he grumbled, motioning for Miguel to move back and mounting the horse, "Hold on tight. I don't need you falling off into Xibalba."

Miguel wrapped his arms around the other's waist, resting his head against his back. The golden haired god practically leaped off the horse in glee. Again, Tulio found himself smiling slightly.

* * *

"We're lost," Miguel groaned, pouting from the back of the horse.

"We're not lost," Tulio insisted, turning the map to look at it at a different angle, "We've just... Strayed a little, that's all."

"We _are _lost!" Miguel fell to the ground, laying in the mossy undergrowth in anguish.

"Quit your grovelling, will you?" Tulio commanded, "Look. I'll just send on of the citizens to guide us to El Dorado, okay? Not a big deal."

"You're... Going to talk to someone in the city?" Miguel questioned, "The high priest?"

"Oh, hell no," Tulio rejected the idea, "I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. I'll pick someone else."

"Who?" Miguel inquired.

"I don't know," Tulio rolled his eyes, "The first person that catches my eye. Now, get up here." He offered a hand and Miguel took it, climbing back onto Altivo. The two exchanged a moment of unspoken conversation and continued on their path.

* * *

"The human I sent should be meeting us here," Tulio looked around, stopping Altivo beside a rock.

"How will we know it's them?" Miguel inquired.

"I had them take a tribute from the temple to prove it," Tulio explained, simply.

"This is going to be great, Tulio," Miguel beamed, his grin stretching from ear to ear, "I can't wait to see all the lives they've created for themselves. I wonder if their temples are all dressed up or simple and elegant. What do you think, Tulio?"

"I think you're a little too excited for your own go-" he was cut off at the sound of shouting and looked to see someone running towards them. They held a bundle in their arms.

"That must be our guide," Tulio gestured, please with coming up with such a great plan.

"Um. How many people did you get?" Miguel asked, staring behind the approaching mortal.

"What? What are you talking abou... Oh," he stared as what looked like and angry mob of warriors chased after their guide. They glanced back and didn't even see where they were going, running right into Altivo and falling to the ground in the process. Now, that they were able to see their guide better, Miguel glared at Tulio.

"The first one that caught your eye, huh?" he raised an eyebrow. A fairly attractive young woman stared up at them, clutching the artifact to herself.

"Oh, don't do that, Miguel," Tulio turned to him, touching his cheek, "You know that nobody could compare to you." Miguel smiled, but was unable to respond because the angry mob was suddenly in front of them, skidding to a stop. Mouths fell open and the blond rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly.

"Um... Hey?" he swallowed, eying the pointy spears in concern.

"The gods have returned," one of them said, all of them standing a little straighter. They looked at the rock behind them. A picture was carved into it, looking very similar to their current positions.

"You will come with us," one of the warriors said. Tulio opened his mouth, as if to object to being told what to do, but Miguel slapped a hand over it before he could.

"Of course," he agreed, "Please... Lead the way." The warriors started towards the entrance to the city, the two gods and their guide stuck between them.

Passing through a waterfall, the city of gold glistened in the sunlight, casting light in every direction. Miguel's eyes grew wide, taking in every detail he could. Tulio rolled his eyes. He'd seen better.

They stopped before what was presumably their temple's steps. Two men stood on the steps to greet them. One with a triumphant smirk set across his face and the other with a cautious glint in his eye.

"What did I tell you?" the grinning one called to the people that had began to assemble around them, "I predicted that the gods would return! See them for yourself!"

"Well, someone is a cocky human," Miguel whispered to Tulio, causing the latter to chuckle.

"My Lords," the second man addressed them, "We humbly wish to welcome you to El Dorado. What may we call you?"

"My name is- Whoa!" Miguel attempted to dismount their horse, but found himself falling instead. Tulio grabbed the his arm at the last moment. Happy that he wasn't falling to his face in front of the mortals, he gave his partner a grateful smile and, with a confident air, continued, "Miguel."

"And I am Tulio," the other stated, dismounting the horse with no problem and wrapping an arm around Miguel's waist.

"And we are _Miguel and Tulio_," Miguel added, rather unnecessarily.

"Well. Lord Miguel and Lord Tulio," the first man said, "We are most honoured to have you."


	4. Chapter Three

"I am the High Priest, Tzekel-Kan, your most loyal servant and speaker for the gods," the first man bowed.

"Yes," Tulio nodded, "We have spoken before." The high priest bowed, respectfully, beaming.

"And I am Cheif Tannabok," the other said, "The leader of El Dorado. If I may, my Lords, why do you come to us now?" Miguel opened his mouth, as if to answer, but he was interrupted before he could begin.

"Fool!" Tzekel-Kan shouted, "You do not question the gods! We could not hope to understand their means!"

"Quite right," Tulio confirmed. Miguel pouted, but kept his mouth shut.

"My lords. What shall we do this with _this_," he grabbed ahold of the young girl who they'd run into earlier, "Thieving criminal?"

"Release her," Miguel answered, "We had chosen her to guide us to El Dorado. She was only following the bidding of the gods."

"It's the truth!" she said, "My only wish is to... Serve the gods."

"Girl. What is your name?" Miguel asked, helping her to her feet when she was released.

"Chel, my Lord," she replied, her eyes drifting to the other behind him and smirked in approval. She returned her gaze to Miguel, who smiled at her, innocent to what had just occurred, "And I am your humble servant."

"Now, leave this poor girl alone," Miguel turned to the people, "Or we will be forced to unleash our wrath upon you and you _don't want that._"

"Oh, but we do!" Tzekel-Kan insisted, harbouring the same look a small child does at Christmas.

"You... Do?" Miguel frowned, confused. Why would the humans want to be punished? It didn't make any sense. Well, he wasn't one to deny the wishes of humanity, but he was unable to cause any kind of catastrophe himself, being a golden god. He turned to his partner, "Tulio?"

"What?" he demanded.

"Can you... Do something exciting?" Miguel asked. Moving closer, he whispered, "But nothing too chaotic, please."

"No," he refused.

"What?" Miguel stared back, disbelieving, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to," he stuck up his nose.

"Then I'll make you," Miguel informed.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Tulio raised an eyebrow.

"I'll make you angry," came the simple reply.

"You can't make you that angry, you idiot," Tulio laughed.

"Yes I can!" Miguel argued.

"No. You can't."

"Yes! I _can!_" the blond pulled at Tulio's hair, jutting his bottom lip out in disapproval.

"Stop that," Tulio growled, "I'm not doing a stupid trick for the humans."

"Then you don't love me," Miguel crossed his arms and turned away.

"That's ridiculous. Of course I do," Tulio rolled his eyes.

"Nope," Miguel said.

"Why don't you do it?" Tulio hissed.

"Be_cause,_" Miguel turned to look at him from the corner of his eye, arms still crossed, "You can do the _cool_ stuff. Plus, I made El Dorado last time we were here. It's your turn to impress the humans."

"For the love of-" Tulio pressed his face into his palm, groaning audibly, "Look. If I do it, will you stop acting like a child?"

"I'm not acting like a..." Miguel trailed off at Tulio's look, "Yes."

"Fine," he agreed.

"Yay!" Miguel launched himself into his arms, hugging him tightly. The villagers watched all of this with a hesitant look, trying to follow along. Placing one hand on his partner's back, he lifted the other and closed his eyes. Muttering something in a tongue none of the natives understood. The sunny skies began to cloud over and a light rain began to sprinkle down.

"That's it?" one El Doradoian muttered. Tulio smirked at their naivety. The rain began to pour harder and then the sky began to bend, lightning striking the Earth and setting a forest beyond the city walls aflame. The dark clouds touched the ground and a beast formed, glowing eyes staring at the citizen's many screamed and hid. Tulio opened his eyes, now as black as the night sky, and grinned, wickedly.

"Hey," Miguel spoke up, "That's enough." The sky cleared and the monster vanished. The black faded out of the god's eyes and he looked down at Miguel, slightly disoriented.

"Well?" Tulio asked.

"That was perfect," Miguel placed a kiss on his cheek before turning back to the high priest, throwing his arms out in dramatic triumph. Tulio rolled his eyes and mimicked the action.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Tzekel-Kan clapped. He offered them the stairs, "Come this way, My Lords. Allow us to show you to your temple." Miguel lit up. They followed him and the chief up the steps. The people had all bowed down around them, most not even daring to peek up as the gods passed above them.

"Remind me never to make you mad," Miguel whispered, using Tulio's shoulder to pull himself up enough to reach his ear.

"Didn't we already establish that you couldn't?" Tulio chuckled.

"Could so!" Miguel hissed.

"I'm afraid not."


	5. Chapter Four

**Catty:** _Hey! This one is for Ice Moon. Thanks for the message, here is the new chapter! And I'd also like to thank that one guest. You both are great! Please remember those reviews and enjoy!_

* * *

The chief and high priest held open the curtains to the temple, bowing to them. Miguel happily bounded inside with Tulio following behind, a lot more calmly.

"In commemoration of your return, I propose a reverent ceremony at dawn," the Priest offered, gesturing a bit dramatically to emphasis the occasion. Tulio raised an eyebrow in consideration.

"And then, perhaps," the chief added, "I could hold a feast for you, tonight." Miguel's eyes lit up and he turned to Tulio, excited.

"Which would you prefer, My Lords?" the priest demanded, stepping forward as if to one up the chief.

_"Mortals,"_ Tulio thought, "_How primitive_."

"Both?" he asked Miguel.

"Both," the lighter God agreed. They turned back to the two.

"Both. Both. Both are good."

"My Lords," they exited with one last bow, leaving the two gods to their business.

"Hey," Miguel said, after they spent a moment looking around.

"Hey," Tulio replied, simply.

"We did it! This is wonderful, Tulio!" Miguel laughed, dancing around with him, a small smile forming on Tulio's face.

"Hello," a soft voice interrupted them, causing both men to screech and jump. Chel stood there, staring. She giggled, watching them carefully.

"Depart, Mortal, before we strike you... With a... Lightning... Bolt," Tulio said.

"Beware the wrath of the gods, keke," Miguel added, bending his fingers to try to be intimidating.

"Miguel... It's not working," Tulio sighed.

"Keke."

"Miguel..."

"Keke."

"What do you want?" Tulio demanded, having given up on trying to convince his lover to stop.

"I was sent to be your personal servant," Chel answered, picking up a golden object and flicking a bit of dust off it, "To do... _whatever you so wish_." There was a flirtatious tone in her words that Tulio raised an eyebrow at.

"What makes you think we need _your_ help?" Miguel demanded.

"Well, you choose me, after all," she reminded. Miguel turned an accusatory eye to Tulio.

"Hey. It worked, didn't it?" he defended. Miguel simply pouted, "Okay, so... What's your angle?"

"No angle," she smirked, "My only wish is to... _serve the Gods_."

"Oh, well in that case," Miguel smiled, "We appreciate the help!"

"Anytime... _My Lords_."

"Here," she left and quickly returned with a new wardrobe for them, "Change into these."

"Don't think this means you'll have the right to be wandering around here," Tulio hissed, taking the formal dress, "We'll call you when we need you."

"Oh. I suppose you wont be needing these then," she revealed a few perfectly carved squares - A sentimental piece of Tulio's that he always kept on him.

"Wha- How did you get those!" he demanded, swiping them back.

"Where was she keeping them?" Miguel added, curiously. Chel sat waiting, patiently.

"Do you mind?" Tulio demanded, pulling his shirt over his head.

"No... Oh! Um. Yes," she stood, heading for the exit, but not without one last look back at Tulio, who glared at her in return, "I'll see you at the feast... My Lord."

"She seems nice," Miguel smiled, "I think I'd like to get to know her better."

"Yes," Tulio muttered, with a bit of contempt, "I mean, No! She's trouble, Miguel! Remember that little voice? Just for a second, imagine you had one... What would it say... About _Chel_?"

"Helpful?" Miguel looked up into Tulio's eyes.

"No!" Tulio interjected, "No. Listen. We? Are partners. We are also gods. She? Is a mortal with obvious ulterior motives."

"I don't see that," Miguel frowned.

"Listen," Tulio continued, "Listen to that little voice... Carefully. What does it say?"

"Chel... Is off limits?" Miguel guessed.

"Good!" Tulio beamed.

"But-" Miguel muttered.

"Shh. You already agreed," Tulio placed a finger against his lips, silencing him, "I'll take you home if you can't cooperate."

"Fine," Miguel huffed, "You're overreacting, though."

"Come along, Dear," Tulio opened the curtain for him, smiling sweetly, "We have a feast to attend."


End file.
